


What if?

by jooniepie4



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniepie4/pseuds/jooniepie4
Summary: You are a successful game developer with a stable job and a rather boring lifestyle. You spend most of your time working, a full time workaholic to be exact. But that never bothered you. Not until the son of the company's founder started working in the same department as you. Until you realised you started to fall in love with your boss. Kim Taehyung.A Kim Taehyung Boss AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vurple/gifts).



He closed the door behind me and moved slowly towards me. Something about being alone in a room with him without a way to escape made my palms sweat.  
  
  
_Why am I so nervous when he is around me?_  
  
  
I guess he had the same thought as he eliminated the distance between us. His muscular chest touched my back and his hands ran up and down my arms, sending shivers to my spine.  
  
  
" You need to relax, princess" he said as his hands proceeded to massage my stiff shoulders.  
  
  
"I – I am here to present the next project of the Programming and Development team, sir."  
  
  
_Ah why did I have to stutter right now?_  
  
  
I mentally facepalmed myself. He released his grip and I immediately felt emptiness. The warmth of his hands rubbing my bare skin felt too good. Without breaking eye contact, he walked all the way around his desk and sat on his red leather chair. _Must be expensive._  
  
  
Suddenly the floor seemed much more interesting, his gaze too intense to bare for long.  
  
  
" You can start now princess. I don’t have all day. I am a busy man, you see."  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Yes what, princess?"  
  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
  
_What is his obsession with being called sir?_  
  
  
" So, the new project that my team and I have been working on is-"  
  
  


A loud thud made my head spin towards his direction, stealing my attention from the paper I was focused on a moment ago. A bunch of folders were laying on the floor, sheets of paper spread all over the side of the desk. A seemingly unpurposeful move had knocked them down.  
  
  
"Don’t look at them as if they’re going to pick themselves up, princess. Be a good girl and do it for me" he said with the most innocent look on his face.  
The initial shock turned into embarrassment as I got up and pulled my short skirt as far down as possible without ripping it.  
  
  
_Did I have to wear the shortest skirt I own today?_  
  
  
I slowly made my way to his side and bent over to reach the fallen items. I gathered all kinds of important paperwork that my boss had thrown with such ease, unaware of the show I was offering him. When I turned around, hands filled with folders and cheeks a bit too flushed, I was flustered by the look he gave me. His eyes were dark, almost black, emitting hunger and need. He didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was staring at my ass for so long.  
  
  
I shook my head disregarding those thoughts, placed everything I was holding back in their place and took my seat silently. He was watching my every move, studying my expressions, making me even more nervous.  
I coughed lightly to clear my throat and pretended like nothing had happened, focusing back to my presentation. Everything went on smoothly until he spoke again interrupting me.  
  
  
" Have you been assigned with anything else other than this presentation for today?"  
  
  
"E-Excuse me?"  
  
  
"You heard me princess. Now answer me like the good girl you are."  
  
  
"I don’t think you should be calling me that sir. And why would you be interested in my work schedule?"  
  
  
His laugh filled the room and confused me even more.  
  
  
_Why does he even care? He hasn’t asked me that ever before. I’m not even a part of his team._  
  
  
" Look at that feisty little princess. First of all, I can call you whatever I please. And I will. Secondly, you are my employee, so I get to know everything about you. Work-related of course. Unless you want me to know more about you. You do spike my interest quite much." Despite his playful tone, I could sense the seriousness in his voice.  
He placed his hands on the desk moving his whole body forward, revealing a glimpse of his bare chest due to the movement.  
  
  
"Am I clear, princess?"  
  
  
His stare was so piercing, it could cut me in half. I sighed and responded.  
  
  
"Yes, sir. This presentation is quite important for my team, so it’s my only assignment for the day. Could I be useful to you in some kind of way?"  
  
  
I tried to smile, I was in no position to lose my job. His smirk sent shivers down my spine, as he got up from his chair and reached my seat. His breath caressed my neck as his lips made direct contact with my right ear. I flinched but his strong grip on my arm held me in place.  
  
  
"Oh, princess you have no idea how useful you can be. I have a feeling that you’ll be a natural at this."  
  
  
"And what exactly is this, sir?" My voice barely audible, since his actions had left me breathless. With a swift move he turned my chair towards his direction and I had eye contact with what he was referring as this. His erection was so prominent, I was wondering how his pants were still intact. I guess all those rumors going around about the boss being _gifted_ were true. Eyes still shocked, I lifted my head to search for his.  
  
  
_He can’t possibly mean what I think he means, right?_  
  


Fortunately for me, my question was never answered. The door opened and one of his secretaries walked in hastily, holding a folder. She wouldn’t even have noticed us, if I hadn’t pulled away so fast I almost knocked down the very same stack of paperwork I had picked up earlier.  
  
_That was close._  
  
She quickly apologized and left the room at the same pace as she had entered, mumbling softly something about assuming that he wasn’t in his office. Thankfully she hadn’t witnessed anything inappropriate.  
  
_Was he even suggesting that? Or I am out of my mind?_  
  
Whatever the case might have been, I was certain for one thing. I had to seize this opportunity and escape him. I stood up and talked faster than usual in an attempt to catch him off guard.  
  
" Well, since I knew you might haven’t had enough time for me, I have already recorded the entire presentation. I don’t think you will be needing me any further, so I should leave you resume your work."  
  
I paused for a moment and he opened his mouth, but before he could form any words I cut him off.  
  
"I sure know how busy you are." I gave him a victorious look, placed a usb stick on his desk and rushed to the door after bowing, to show him my respect. After all he was still my boss. A very annoying and confusing boss i had to admit.  
  
_A very good looking one, though._  
  


What had got into me? I couldn’t think of your boss that way. He was simply my employer. That’s it. But I could help but feel my heart flutter with the thought of his eyes on my body, let alone the wetness between my legs when his breath touched my skin. He sure knew how to arouse me. The day was quickly coming to an end and I was sitting in my balcony holding a glass of wine, replaying the scene in my mind over and over. I had had a shower and I needed some time to relax and sort my thoughts out.  
  
_No matter how handsome he is… and sexy and rich and masculine and charming and- ok we get it brain- no matter how perfect he is I can’t be involved with him in any way. It’s not worth risking my job. He might even have a girlfriend. Isn’t he too good to be single? Or he might be gay. Even though I am sure he proved otherwise this morning._  
  


And with that thought I went to bed, since it was getting too late. However, while lying in bed, my mind wouldn’t cooperate, still stuck on those intimate moments. Soon my body was heated and all I could think was how much I wanted him to touch me again. To run his fingers through my body and to make me feel good. As his imaginary version was whispering to my ear all the dirty things he would do to me, his husky voice making me feel all types of ways, my fingers made their way to my panties, removing them. Soon enough they were moving to a steady rhythm, granting myself relief from my stress and my conflicted thoughts. A moan escaped my lips as I released, reaching my highest wave yet. As pleasure travelled to my entire body I yelled his name, immediately regretting it.  
  
_I can’t believe I just got off to the thought of my boss._


	2. Chapter 2

Your plan was to avoid him as much as possible. And your plan was failing. Definitely. After what happened last night, the guilty thoughts haven’t showed you any mercy. You couldn’t even look him in the eyes.  
  
_Those sparkling eyes… Wake up!_   
  
Since the morning you have come up with a large amount of ridiculous excuses to make sure you’ll stay far away from him. Honestly you couldn’t trust yourself around him. His sole presence was flustering and you couldn’t afford to allow him to break down your walls. Well it didn’t really work out quite the way you wanted since you were currently sitting opposite of him in one of his expensive office chairs.  
  
_Whatever he wants, get over with it fast and avoid eye contact at all costs. You can do it._  
  
After several minutes passed without neither of us initiating the talk, I raised my head. First mistake. His stare nearly froze me. His voice ripped through the silence.  
  
" How are you today, princess?"  
  
Suddenly his serious demeanor completely changed as if he put on a mask. The annoying smirk that formed on his lips not only confused me, but made my flushed cheeks even redder.  
  
"S-Sir, I don’t think that you should call me that anymore. It is just inappropriate. What will our colleagues think if they hear you?"  
  
His laugh isn’t as mockingly lively as usual.  
  
"Fine miss… whatever your name is. I will call you Miss Red since your cheeks seem to like it"  
  
And there for a moment the mask drops. I can see a mixture of tiredness, disappointment and something else in his eyes. Something I can’t clearly pinpoint. At least not before he opens his mouth again.  
  
"So Miss Red, you must be wondering all this time, _What does this annoying piece of shit what from me this time?_"  
  
The tone in his voice deliberately changed to mock my natural voice and the intense look in his eyes only challenged me to reply in not so much of a polite way. But I decided against it reminding myself of his high position in the company and his relationship with the CEO and founder of this very place that I work at. I had realized long ago that if I wanted to have the upper hand I had to play by his rules of the game. And I was determined to win.  
  
My bright smile seemed to irritate him a bit but my steady stare right at his eyes forced him to continue. Second mistake.  
  
_That’s right, bastard. I don’t sound like that at all._  
  
" I have the pleasure to inform you, my dear, that you will be transferred to my team."  
  
That boxy smile that once faltered now was covering half of his face with the confidence of a superior.  
  
"You will be working for me from now on Miss Red."  
  
He scoffed.  
  
"And most importantly, you will be working with me"  
  
My eyes were the size of a golf ball and my mouth had been open wide in shock.  
  
_Checkmate._  
  
_He has been an asshole ever since I first met him but I didn’t know he would take it this far._  
  
His light chuckle brought me back to reality.  
  
" Don’t be so happy about it"  
  
I coughed to clear my throat, unsure of how steady my voice would be.  
  
"May I ask why? Whose decision was this? Shouldn’t I be asked first?"  
  
My forwardness entertained him.  
  
"Well, I don’t understand why you’re acting like this. It is only fair after your hard work at this company to be rewarded with a promotion, don’t you think?"  
  
Before I even start to talk he adds.  
  
"It wasn’t my call if that’s what’s bothering you. The head of your previous team decided that after the success of your first game it was time for you to move on. To evolve. And I totally agree. After all, you are a very capable developer and I have to admit that it will be my pleasure to join forces with you."  
  
_Maybe he is not that bad. Maybe I misjudged him. I definitely feel flattered._  
  
" You know to be your boss and all. We will even spend more time together."  
  
_Of course_  
  
" What if I won’t fit in the new team, sir? Judging by its leader I don’t think they will be that comfortable to work with?"  
  
"My team, Miss Red, happens to consist of very capable professionals who know all about work ethics and embracing a new member. I’ve taught them that personally, but if you feel uncomfortable I ensure you that I will take matters in my own hands."  
  
_I am sure of that._  
  
My stare lasts longer than he anticipated.  
  
" Only a fool would refuse such a promotion, Miss Red, and you don’t seem like a fool to me, do you?"  
  
I sighed. He was right. I couldn’t refuse. This is my dream job and to be honest how bad could it be working with him? To be honest I wouldn’t mind seeing his handsome face more often. Maybe that would help me get used to him and stop fantasizing since I would have him right next to me.  
  
_As if that would be a good idea_  
  
" I guess I can’t do anything but accept your offer. When will I start?"  
  
" Today at 11 am the team will be having a meeting to discuss ideas for the new game. Come so I can introduce you and you can get to know them."  
  
A victorious smile was plastered on his face. I hate it when he gets what he wants so easily. He extended his hand.  
  
_Don’t worry mister Kim. We’ll see how much of a player you are._  
  
With that amusing thought I shaked his hand with an equally bright smile. The heat from his hand travelled to my entire body and reminded me of then reason why I had been avoiding him today. Slightly panicked I moved towards the door after I thanked him for the opportunity.  
  
" Oh, maybe we should establish a dress code too. There are men in my team Miss Red and I can’t have them distracted by your mini skirts. What happened to pants in this company?"  
  
My red cheeks got even redder but my spirit was still strong.  
  
" Yes, sir. Of course. I shouldn’t make you jealous after all."  
  
I exited the room fast enough to miss his smirk turning to a shocked and confused expression.  
  
_What the hell was that? I thought he liked my short skirts. Perhaps he actually takes work seriously._  
  
I still had half an hour before the meeting with my new teammates so I decided to get some coffee and prepare myself for what was about to come my way. I thought I should gather some of my ideas and write them down on my notebook just in case I participate in the brainstorming. I had this need to impress the so-called professional team and show them what I am worth. This sudden change of environment has had me out of focus. I need to remind myself of my goals. Make another successful game and not give in to his distracting efforts to engage in whatever he has in his mind. The latter will be harder than I thought. Maybe even harder than his erection, which was proudly almost shoved in my face.  
  
_God I need to stop thinking of his dick._


End file.
